


Poly

by strikecommanding



Series: tumblr fucking sucks [9]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2019-09-19 12:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 18,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17001474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strikecommanding/pseuds/strikecommanding
Summary: An import of all the poly pieces I've written on tumblr. Each chapter summary will include the prompt and warnings.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: The Blackwatch boys find that an angel’s joined their team. They share her and believe she’s been sent to heal them all and they eventually get her to be in their happy family. How would they react when Jack shows up and takes an interest in her and force himself on her, trying to get her to come to overwatch, much to her discomfort because she doesn’t want to leave her boys.
> 
> blackwatch
> 
> contains: dubcon, stockholm syndrome, choking

What happened at the beginning didn’t matter. Your initial unwillingness had no bearing on the love you had now, being shared by three amazing men who adored you more than anything.

McCree was the easiest to please, and the softest lover to be with. All he wanted were sweet, tender moments with his angel. You were more than happy to indulge him.

McCree’s chocolate-colored eyes twinkled with nothing short of admiration, following your movements as you bounced in his lap. You reduced your motions to short, sensual swirls of your hips when he gently palmed your cheek and tucked a loose strand of hair behind your ear. “You’re fucking pretty, you know that?”

Your face burned with a heat unrelated to your current activity. Holding his wrist and nuzzling into his touch, you answered, “Thank you, Jesse.”

His eyes fluttered shut as he let out a blissful sigh. “And your voice is like heaven… I could listen to it for days.”

You looped your arms around his thick neck and pulled him close, quickening your pace just enough to pull a deep, rumbling grunt from his throat. As his fingers dug into the meat of your waist, he muttered a string of pleasured curses under his breath. In response, you ground down hard on him and whispered directly in his ear, “I love you. I want to be with you forever.”

Your delicate proclamation of love and absolute submission to him made his heart flutter, and he wrapped his arms around you to pull you close. He thrust up into you and sighed softly as your gentle breaths quickly escalated to pitching whimpers. “I love you too. God, I love you.”

— 

You weren’t McCree’s alone, of course. A lot of your time was also spent with Genji, who was so tortured and broken by his past that he needed love he was too proud to admit to. But even he wasn’t so proud that he would deny the comfort of an angel.

“You’re a beautiful person, Genji,” you told him, palms gliding over both flesh and metal as you gently rubbed his shoulders.

His muscles were tight beneath your fingers, but you felt him slowly beginning to relax the more you touched him. You were sympathetic to his situation, really. Fate had robbed him of everything: a loving family, an honest life, and even a clean death. He was turned into a machine to serve the organization who resurrected him without his consent. In a life he didn’t seem to have any control over, you entered the picture. And you gave yourself up entirely to Genji’s whims, served as someone he could control.

The more his shoulders loosened and relaxed into your touch, the more welcome you felt to crawl into his lap. You had your legs on either side of him as your hands cupped his mask, gently unclasping it and setting the metal piece aside. Underneath, Genji’s face was worn and tired. You could tell it was one of those days where he needed a little more comfort than usual.

His arms, which had snaked around your waist, steadily rose up until his palms found your clavicles. He pensively stroked his fingertips over the base of your neck before allowing them to crawl upwards. You tilted your head back, presenting your throat to him to do with as he pleased. Genji took your submission graciously by running his thumb over the soft protrusion of your windpipe. “You trust me, don’t you?”

“Of course,” you answered without hesitation.

He didn’t apply pressure, not yet, instead simply pushing you onto your back on the floor and getting up on top of you. The second his hands returned to your neck, he took your breath away. “Thank you,” he breathed, voice already heavy with budding arousal. “I’ll be gentle.”

— 

Of the three of them, Gabriel was the most possessive of you, but with that ferocity came passion of equal magnitude. With every touch and kiss, he made you feel nothing short of worshipped and loved. How you used to fear the man, you had no idea. You remembered how you used to tense up whenever his strong, thick arms wrapped around your delicate frame, but now, you couldn’t think of a single place in which you felt safer than in his arms.

In order to keep everyone happy, you split yourself between the three on a set schedule. McCree and Genji shared you during the day. Gabriel wanted you all to himself at night.

The man could go all night, truly, but it was the soft moments between each round that you lived for.

The two of you were bare beneath his sheets, the warmth of his chest flush against your back as he held you close, like he was scared you would float away otherwise. Your legs were tangled together, his pointedly on top of yours, and his arms were wrapped firmly around your torso, effectively caging you in. But you didn’t feel caged, not anymore. Being in Gabriel’s arms was like being home.

You turned slightly, looking at him over your shoulder, and he responded by planting a sweet kiss on your full, pouty lips. Then he slipped down to kiss along your jawline and neck, and, as you turned again, your back and shoulder blades. Gently, he slipped away from you to crawl on top, making a trail of kisses until he reached your thighs. As he hiked your legs up over his shoulders, he looked up at you, dark eyes even cloudier with arousal. You couldn’t say no to that look, so you bit your lip and nodded. Immediately, he lowered his mouth to your folds, and his kisses there weren’t nearly as sweet. You arched up into him as your fingers carded through his hair and held him close.

For you and Gabriel, there wasn’t a need for words. The two of you knew just from little glances and slight gestures that you belonged to him wholly.

— 

Being loved and shared by these three men was nothing short of a dream, but you inevitably had to wake up at some point. You suffered a rude awakening at the hands of one Strike Commander Morrison, who trapped you between a wall and his own body in a hallway that didn’t see much activity on a day-to-day basis. Ignoring the thudding of your heart, you looked up and tried to rationalize why he would put you in a position like this. Then, when every answer you came up with made your stomach tie up in knots, you stopped thinking.

“You’re a cute one,” Jack murmured, gripping your chin and turning you this way and that to better examine your face, which you could only imagine was frozen in fear. “I can see why you’re Gabe’s favorite toy.”

At the mention of his name, you stiffened. Your relationship with Gabriel (and McCree and Genji, for that matter) was a well-kept secret due to the fact that he might be accused of unprofessionalism, should he be found out. You couldn’t think of a worse person to know about this than the blue-eyed devil standing before you. Numbly, you shook your head and informed him, “N-no, it’s not like that–”

Taking advantage of your open mouth, Jack leaned down and treated you to an unwelcome, open-mouthed kiss. You whined in protest, beating your fists pathetically against his chest. You might as well have been punching a wall. The kiss ended on his terms, as he pulled away to take in an eyeful of your pitiful expression when his rough hands slipped under your shirt. “Don’t fight. Just give me a little stress relief. Shouldn’t be too hard for you, seeing as you’re fucking just about every agent in Blackwatch.”

It was a gross exaggeration coming from a misinformed, self-absorbed man you wanted nothing to do with. You put all your might in trying to fight him, but it was a difficult feat to achieve when his hand wrapped around your wrists like an iron vise. Now that he had you still, he started trying to undress you, and you opened your mouth to scream.

Somehow, you didn’t even need to make a sound. Just like you’d always believed, you and Gabriel didn’t have a need for words. The man was there for you like a savior, just in time.

Gabriel and Jack were both super soldiers on equal footing in terms of strength. Where all your might barely even moved the Strike Commander, a single punch to the jaw from Gabriel was enough to send him stumbling. The blow made him release you, and you quickly scurried behind Gabriel for protection. You couldn’t see his face from your point of view, so his wrathful expression was up to your imagination. “What do you think you’re doing with my recruit, boy scout?”

“Recruit?” Jack parroted, gripping his jaw as he brought himself to stand up straight once again. “Pretty generous thing to call your whore.”

The insult stung, but you said nothing, quietly allowing Gabriel to handle the situation. You watched his fists clench at his sides as he murmured, “Leave her alone. Find some other way to get off.”

Jack looked like he had a biting response to that, but something made him hold back. He turned his attention to you, and the look in his eyes struck an intense fear in your heart. It seemed he could sense that he scared you, as he started to leave with a smug smile on his face. “I’ll have her one day, Gabe. You and I both know how good I am at stealing things from you.”

Gabriel’s jaw tightened, but he didn’t falter. “This one, you’ll have to steal over my dead body.”

“That can be arranged.” Gabriel didn’t acknowledge that one, and Jack decided to take his leave when he realized he wouldn’t be getting a response. Of course, he flashed a look of hunger your way before actually leaving, and you clung closer to your lover for comfort.

“Gabe…” you said softly, gripping the back of his bulletproof vest. Your hands were suddenly thrown off of him when he whipped around and gently grasped your cheeks. He leaned down and planted a kiss on your lips, effectively taking your breath away. You kissed him back desperately as you pulled him as close to your body as you possibly could. Right. No words.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the first and only instance of me writing anything featuring zenyatta lol
> 
> genyatta
> 
> contains: overstimulation

You were in this position because you’d refused to meditate. At least, that was the idea Zenyatta was trying to plant in your head under the passive-aggressive words of his honeyed voice, but you willed yourself to know where to direct the blame. You didn’t bring this situation upon yourself; it was your captors who were the sole deciders of what would happen to you. But that called to mind the idea that you could only get them to treat you better by behaving.

You were quick to nip that thought in the bud. They wanted to break you, and you weren’t going to let that happen, no matter how good Genji’s tongue felt between your legs.

“They’re trembling,” Zenyatta observed, but it sounded like a coo on top of all the blood rushing in your ears. “You’re certain this is not hurting them?”

Genji took his tongue back just long enough to respond. “Don’t worry. I promise you, this is bringing them nothing but pleasure.”

A slow, deliberate stroke from the wide flat of his tongue made you shiver and cry out, a noise that was melodious to your captors.

“Perhaps, more pleasure than they can handle,” Genji remarked, smug. His fingers curled tighter around your thighs and pulled your sex closer to his mouth. You bit your lip at the sight of that cocky gleam in his eyes as he worked his tongue on you with more fervor. “I know how to get you there, and even further. It’ll feel good until it becomes too much for you to bear, and then you’ll be begging me to stop.”

Zenyatta had initially sicced Genji on you like this in an ‘exercise to calm you down’, but that obviously wasn’t the case. Maybe they did want you to sit still and meditate with them, but not before making an absolute mess out of you. You glanced up at Zenyatta, whose impassive eyes were burning holes into you as he watched, mesmerized by the effects of Genji’s skillful tongue. As serene as he outwardly appeared to be, he was intrigued by humans to a near disturbing degree, and he explored all of his curiosities with you. “It would appear that you know a lot about pleasure, Genji.”

“I didn’t run around as a playboy all my youth without learning a few things,” he replied, giving you momentary reprieve by moving to look up at his master. You couldn’t help but notice how slick his scarred lips were. “Are you curious about this, master? Shall I show you another way to pleasure them?”

Zenyatta nodded, collected but clearly eager to match his student’s ability to make you quiver like that. They exchanged a few hushed words which you couldn’t hear over the thudding of your heart, and then a pair of cool, metallic hands were gliding up your ribcage. Your sharp inhale cut through the tense silence of the room, followed by a noise of wonder from the omnic committing every inch of your skin to his memory. “A touch as simple as that is enough to affect you… Humans are wondrously sensitive.”

Genji returned his mouth to your previously neglected nethers with a bit of a smirk. “I think our lover is just special in that regard.”

His lips and tongue worked you back over the edge rapidly, aided by Zenyatta’s curious hands as they ghosted up your ribcage and to your chest. He pressed the pads of his fingers over your nipples, first simply rubbing experimentally and then pinching and squeezing when you let out a moan. Under the pressure of their combined actions, your pitching whines turned to shrieks as your body chased after its high.

With a flick of Genji’s tongue, your body was pleased, but only until it crossed the threshold of overstimulation. Neither of them relented right away, even after you were convulsing and sobbing, begging them to stop and let you go. Zenyatta was the first to eventually pull away, simply because he was startled by how wild your reaction was. Genji, who had a bit more experience dealing with squirmy, crying partners like you, kept going until he was absolutely certain that you were burned out. Only then did he release you.

You were sure your body still exhibited a few tremors and spasms as the aftershocks of too much pleasure came crashing down on you. At this point, you felt so out of it that you couldn’t even tell what was happening to you. Through your bleary, rolled back eyes, you could just make out a shift in scenery followed by the sensation of being picked up. Wearily, you blinked your eyes back into focus to find Genji cradling you in his arms.

“Perhaps we can resume meditation later,” Zenyatta proposed, still eyeing you with that unnerving curiosity. “For now, it would seem you need rest.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: I Took a look at your F-list and picked a few from it. Military theme, noncon, adultery and non face sitting??? (Is that possible noncon face sitting lol)
> 
> reaper76
> 
> contains: noncon, cheating, military, face sitting

Though a mere civilian, you did have some access to a certain military base because your husband worked there. He wasn’t a soldier, but a scientist, and top researcher for a government-issued soldier enhancement program. The existence of such a program wasn’t meant to be common knowledge; you only knew about it because of your husband’s close involvement with it.

You weren’t interested in such matters anyway. Your only concern lay with visiting your husband during his break to bring him a nice, homemade lunch. However, when you arrived on base, you were informed that he couldn’t take any visitors at the moment and that you would just have to wait. You quietly sat in a strangely isolated waiting area until you were given the okay to head to his office.

While you sat there, you seemed to have caught the eye of a particular pair of soldiers. The patches on their uniforms revealed that they were mere privates rather than ranked officers, but their physiques were so large and imposing that you would have thought them both to be generals. Despite their intimidating appearances, they were actually quite friendly as they engaged you in conversation. The two young men introduced themselves to you as Gabriel Reyes and Jack Morrison.

They were polite, if a bit touchy and unconcerned about personal space. The whole time they were there with you, one was constantly sitting as close to you as possible while the other stood over you, as if to keep his crotch directly within your line of sight. Admittedly, the positions were a bit uncomfortable, but as long as neither of them tried to touch you, you dealt with it.

Jack, who was looming over you with an almost nonchalant intimidation, happened to notice a certain sparkle on your left ring finger and asked, “Who’s the lucky man?”

You beamed at the opportunity to talk about your husband, explaining that he headed the soldier enhancement program and gushing about how smart he was. Gabriel was sitting to your right, a bit too closely, you noted, as he listened to you talk. “Oh, him. Out of all the smartass scientists on base, he’s truly one of a kind.”

You remained smiling but with furrowed brows, like you couldn’t tell whether your husband had just been complimented or insulted. Before you could ask, Gabriel abruptly reached forward and began stroking up your inner thigh, slowly pushing up the fabric of your sundress to reveal some skin. You gasped and clutched his wrist, only to find that he was way too strong for you to shove off.

Just the sound of Gabriel’s voice in your ear, low and growling, was damn near obscene. “You’re way too good for a fool like that, baby. Too damn gorgeous…”

Your mind filled with panic as you tried to stand and get away from him altogether, but his arm had snaked around your waist to keep you still. You looked to Jack for help, only to have your heart struck by fear when you found him bearing down on you with a predatory gaze. As Gabriel busied himself with your waist and your thighs, Jack extended his hand to cup your cheek. “You’re better off just doing what we say, sweetheart.”

The way his grip tightened made you realize what you’d been fearing: they wouldn’t hesitate to use force in order to go through with their ill intentions. So with near teary eyes and a quivering lower lip, you abandoned the homemade lunch you’d made for your husband and followed the two degenerate soldiers to a lonely storeroom deep within the base. You walked timidly between them, sandwiched between their built bodies so as to obstruct you from the view of anyone who might happen by. Once they had you secured behind a closed door, however, you were quick to start begging. “Please, I-I won’t say anything to anyone… Just… I just want to see my husband…”

Jack smiled at you, wolfish and mean, as he gripped your shoulder with one hand and undid his belt with the other. He started applying pressure on your shoulder until you got the hint to go down on your knees, and you began sobbing as they both stepped in front of you. “I like hearing that mouth beg, but I think it’s got better uses.”

They both stood before you, exposed, and you had to stifle yourself from crying even harder because god, they were big, and you were certain you wouldn’t be able to take them both, should this fucked up situation escalate past oral–

You didn’t even want to consider that possibility. For the time being, you tried to steady your breathing while leaning forward with tentative, shaking hands. They were hot to the touch when you curled your fingers around their shafts and began slowly stroking. When Gabriel’s large, rough palm found the back of your head, you thought he was trying to rid you of your unease, but it turned out he was just trying to push your mouth onto the head of his cock. You looked up at him, eyes wide and silently pleading for mercy, but he remained impassive. “Use your mouth.”

You started with Gabriel, tentatively tonguing the tip until he forced you to take it into your mouth. Admittedly more of a modest lover, your husband never asked you for favors such as this, so you floundered in figuring out how to please the soldier. Perhaps your inexperience was obvious, as he pulled you off of him by your hair and transferred your mouth over to Jack’s cock. The blond pet your hair affectionately as you clumsily got to work, and he cooed, “Oh sweetheart, you have your husband to thank for being the reason that this is all happening to you. Those damn scientists love pumping us full of chemicals and shit until we get hit by the side effects. Telling us that this increased sex drive is just us being vulgar, and to deal with it ourselves… So we are.”

With those final words, he thrust his cock just hard enough to make you choke up and fall away from him. As you coughed and massaged your sore throat, Gabriel moved from Jack’s side over to you. You allowed him to pick you up and move you around out of fear, which was only bolstered by the new position you found yourself in. Gabriel was lying on his back beneath you, with your modesty hovering obscenely over his mouth. “She’s already scared to death, Jack, and you’re just making it worse. Let me help you relax, baby.”

The flat of his tongue swiping against your lightly covered sex had the opposite effect of relaxing you. You jolted and threaded your fingers through his hair, futilely trying to separate his lips from yours. But your strength had already proven to be useless against his, as your struggling and squirming only had the effect of getting him to latch onto your thighs and pull your cunt more snugly against his face. Beneath your sundress, you could feel him tug the seat of your panties aside with his teeth before diving into your folds tongue first. You whimpered as you tried to shut your legs without his head between them. “Stop, stop, please, I-I don’t want this…”

His only response was the near painful tightening of his grip on your thighs. “It’ll only feel good if you let it.”

The sensation of his tongue swirling over your clit had your toes curling and your back arching away from him, but Jack brought you back to the sight of his cock bobbing between your eyes. One hand occupied itself with a fistful of your hair while the other hooked a thumb over your jaw and pried your mouth open. He didn’t even give you any time to try to resist him before the head of his cock slammed in to the back of your throat. You choked and spasmed, but ultimately did nothing to stop him from using your mouth like a closed fist. “I hope you’ll think about this later,” he whispered, stroking your cheeks with a deceptively soft touch. “That the lips you’re gonna kiss your husband with were just wrapped around my cock hours earlier. I know I’m going to be thinking about it.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: yooooo that retribution piece was so good!! could you possibly do another one where the boys are yandere for their doctor, who was purposely been giving them extra hormones so that they come to her to relieve themselves, and the two men are more than happy to take it a step further and station (aka kidnap) her at home with them so they can please their little princess as much as she wants
> 
> reaper76
> 
> contains: dubcon, abuse of authority, kidnapping

When you studied to become a doctor, you had your sights aimed much higher than a position under an experimental program run by the government. You wanted to work at hospitals and help people, not babysit the government’s super soldier-turned lab rats. To say you were resentful of where you’d ended up after all the work you’d put into your studies was the understatement of the year; you hated your job.

Predictably, your sour feelings spilled into your performance. You didn’t treat the soldiers with quite as much compassion as was expected in your profession. Check-ups were quick and cursory and small talk was practically nonexistent. If ever they complained of side effects that resulted from the SEP treatment, you prescribed some over-the-counter painkillers and sent them on their way. Maybe you were being petty in the way you behaved, but you didn’t care. Bitterness consumed you to the point of causing you to mistreat your patients.

Since you were stuck working a job you hated, you thought you would at least have a little fun with it. To you, your patients were nothing more than brash and reckless soldiers whom you had to patch up every once in a while. But you’d be lying if you denied that a number of them were not only good-looking, but also built, thanks to the treatment’s effects. You often treated check-ups as more of a perusal of goods, and you found the jackpot in the form of two newly enhanced soldiers: #24 Reyes and #76 Morrison.

The two of them were close, and shameless in their attempts to flirt with you. Normally they would have gotten the cold shoulder, but they were both so handsome and just your type. You let them flirt with you, even allowed them to get a bit handsy with you every once in a while as you gathered up the appropriate materials to make this whole affair just a bit more exciting. The SEP treatment had surely thrown their hormones out of whack, and you just added fuel to the fire by regularly treating them with heavy doses of testosterone. Before you knew it, every check-up ended with you sandwiched between the two soldiers.

Between the two of them, Reyes was older and rougher. You loved the feeling of being used by him, the way he hoisted you up by your waist and repeatedly raised your rear up to his pelvis, rather than move his own hips to thrust into you. But Morrison never let himself be outdone by his senior. While Reyes was busy making a mess between your quivering thighs, Morrison kept your mouth busy. You’d had no direct contact with the people who developed the enhancement program they underwent, but you were sure they must have done something to augment the soldiers’… equipment. Either that, or Morrison was really just that enthusiastic to leave you with an aching jaw every time.

You kept this up for a while. Checked up on the soldiers, fed them heaping doses of testosterone, and used them as the world’s best living, breathing sex toys. If nothing else, this job at least offered you the best possible way to get off. The physical pleasure these soldiers offered you was only part of it - what really did it for you was knowing the amount of control you had over them. The only thing that distinguished them from rational human beings and animals who only thought with their dicks was that magical dose of testosterone, which you were the one to administer. This level of power went straight to your head and inspired a god complex you would never admit to yourself.

You had no idea what Reyes and Morrison thought of this whole affair, simply because you never cared enough to ask. The first time you approached them for sex, they rolled with it enthusiastically, and they haven’t turned you down since. Now, they started asking to see you outside of the clinic, and to spend time with you that didn’t always have to involve sex. Every time, you’d just pat them on the bicep with a polite decline as you sent them on their way. When they asked you to explain why you repeatedly refused them, you just gave them the excuse that you were extremely busy and that the only way you could spend time with either of them was during these regular check-ups. It was getting a little annoying to dodge their constant questions, however, so you considered finding a new pair of super soldiers who would be far less mouthy.

For now, you worked with what you had. As long as they obediently swallowed their hormone pills and continued to entertain you, you could hold onto them a little longer. The effects of this ‘bad medicine’ kept them up to your standards of stamina for about a handful of sessions, but you had to re-administer a new dosage every once in a while. The two of them had come to see you today for just that purpose.

In a private section of the medial ward, Reyes sat on the edge of the bed, watching you bustle around to prepare his dose. Morrison leaned against the opposite wall with his arms crossed and his piercing eyes also trained on you. Generally, you weren’t up for small talk with the two soldiers, but the heavy silence unnerved even you.

Rifling through the medicine cabinet, you tried to keep a pleasant tone as you asked, “Something on your minds?”

No one answered you right away, but the low, almost growling timbre you heard from over your shoulder told you that Morrison decided to be the first to speak up. “Yeah, actually. For a while now.”

You hummed just as a means to fill the silence that immediately followed. You hadn’t expected either of them to reply, and you really didn’t care to ask him to elaborate now that he did. So you didn’t, simply walking over to Reyes with his appropriate dosage in hand. Dipping your slender fingers beneath his scruffy chin, you angled his head back and allowed your tongue to spill out from between your lips obscenely in a gesture for him to do the same. At first, Reyes simply stared at you with unreadable eyes before capitulating, though he didn’t appear nearly as lewd as you. Just as you were about to place the pill on his tongue, a pair of strong arms snatched you from behind and demanded your attention.

Morrison pulled you back, allowing Reyes the room to stand and loom over you with a hardening gaze. You looked back at the man restraining you and saw that he wore a similarly spiteful expression. “You’re always like this. Dismissive. Curt. You need a lesson in manners.”

For the first time, the realization that you were so small in comparison to the two super soldiers frightened you. This time was different from previous encounters because you could feel the control slipping from your fingers both figuratively and literally when Reyes wrenched that little pill out of your grip and crushed it in his hand. The apparent shift in power dynamics between you and them stunned you into silence.

“We’re not mad at you. We came to this conclusion out of nothing but love for you,” he insisted, rubbing his fingers against his palm and watching the fine powder dust the floor below. “Everything we do, everything we’re about to do, is out of love for you. You don’t need to give us this little love potion anymore.”

If you weren’t terrified by how tight Morrison’s grip was around your torso, you could have laughed. A love potion? All this time, that’s what they thought all those dosages were? The more laughable the thought became, the more you realized it was a cover for how scared you were. These guys somehow managed to delude themselves into loving you, and they clearly felt jilted that you didn’t love them back. And there was no room for imagination when you thought about how they would discipline you for that.

Where Morrison’s grip was bruising, Reyes’ touch was deceptively tender. Mirroring your action from before, his rough, callused hand found your chin and dipped your head back. You stared up at his chocolate-colored eyes and tried to maintain an air of staunch defiance, but it dissipated immediately when his fingers dropped to your throat and you let out a soft whimper. His brows furrowed at the sound but he said nothing of it, instead focusing all his attention on your soft, slender neck. Gentle strokes quickly turned into a vice grip that made you gasp for air and thrash violently against Morrison’s grasp. Reyes loosened his hold slightly, but not nearly enough to allow you to breathe comfortably.

“It’s this damn job that’s always keeping you from us. So we’re going to take you away now, bring you somewhere the three of us can always be together,” Morrison said soundly, eyes trained intently on your plump lips as they parted to struggle for every breath you could get. “It’d be easier if you didn’t resist… but it might be more fun if you did.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Yandere Poly jack and gabe forcing you to masturbate infront of them. Jack or gabe sits behind you to hold your legs open. Noncon
> 
> reaper76
> 
> contains: noncon, forced masturbation

The arrangement started because the three of you all decided you needed to blow off steam. You all had very important and consequently stressful duties to Overwatch that never gave you much time to relax or go out and socialize. But you still had certain… needs that definitely felt more satisfying when dealt with by another hand besides your own. So the three of you were meant to be casual fuck buddies and nothing more.

To your knowledge, this affair was only between Jack and Gabriel before they both decided they wanted to shake things up with a third party. You were all too happy to oblige; the two of them were handsome and they showed you a good time, every time. For a while, you only met with them separately and you came to learn exactly how the commanders fucked.

Gabriel was slow and sensual, and always gripping you hard enough to bruise. If his hands didn’t do the trick, then his teeth would, as you were almost always covered in marks whenever you left a session with him. Jack was less interested in leaving behind evidence from his meetings with you and more into chasing pleasure, both yours and his. While Gabriel preferred to take his time with you, Jack always seemed to be in a hurry. But you kind of liked the sort of frantic manner in which he fucked you, like every session was a quickie or like you were doing it somewhere you could easily get caught.

Eventually, the two commanders found something they both liked. In the end, all they wanted was your pleasure, and that was when the three of you began meeting at once. The sex was mind-blowing, but it was tiring to deal with two testosterone-fueled super soldiers on a near daily basis. These sessions were beginning to fatigue you rather than refresh you, so you suggested that maybe you could all stop meeting as frequently. That didn’t sit well with them, and they made sure you knew it.

All this time, you thought you’d lucked out by having this arrangement with two very handsome men, and that mindset was what blinded you to their true natures. Jack and Gabriel were both cut from the same, unhinged cloth, and they’d developed an unhealthy attraction to you the longer your friends with benefits status progressed. By the time you were fully aware of this, they already had you in a vulnerable position from which you couldn’t break free.

“Hold their legs up higher, Jack. Can’t see the view.”

The man in question complied, raising your thighs and slipping your back further down his torso. You tucked your chin into your chest, trying to hide your crying face from the camera Gabriel was setting up in front of you. You’d always known Jack was strong, but you didn’t realize just how large the gap was between his strength and yours. He wouldn’t let you move, save for your hands between your legs.

Apparently satisfied with the camera’s position, Gabriel sat back and looked at you with half-lidded eyes. “Give us a show, sweetheart. Show us what makes you feel good.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Can i please ask for a scenario where alpha/werewolf!zarya and ana are hunting in the woods but they find a... interesting "prey", explicit and fem reader please? can be dub or noncon if you want. thank you!
> 
> zaryana
> 
> contains: noncon, a/b/o dynamics/omegaverse

Due to their aversion to sharing their prey, alphas tended to avoid traveling in packs. However, when Zarya and Ana happened to meet on a hunt, the two realized they could only benefit by teaming up. Ana was stealthy and she had the ability to immobilize prey through non-lethal means. Zarya, on the other hand, had the brawns for situations in which they weren’t feeling so merciful.

And mercy was the last thing on their minds once they laid their eyes on you. Something about you tapped into and stirred up their most primal instincts until the only thing they could think about was claiming you for themselves. Such a delicate thing like yourself was too vulnerable out in the open where other alphas liked to prowl and hunt. Really, going after you was more a service to you than it was a benefit to them.

You didn’t interpret it that way, however. The moment you realized two alphas had picked up on your scent, you fled. You were a quick little thing, weaving through trees and various shrubbery in a valiant effort to throw them off. Zarya’s bulk compromised her speed and her ability to follow you through such tight squeezes, but nothing escaped Ana’s crosshairs. You could run as fast and as far as you wanted, but you couldn’t outrun a dart. Not even the cover of night could prevent her from landing her mark on you from a mile away.

You flinched, thinking you’d been stabbed by a branch or stung by a bug. But you cautiously reached for the back of your neck and felt an unnatural protrusion, and you couldn’t even voice your confusion before you hit the ground, out like a light.

\---

Once you came to, you quickly realized there would be no escaping either of your captors. Ana had done her part by immobilizing you just long enough for Zarya to reach you, and she was strong enough to hold you down with a single hand. Her other hand was roaming freely up and down your body, and the feeling of her arousal hot against your leg clearly indicated her intentions.

Still a bit groggy from Ana’s sleep dart, you couldn’t quite voice any protests. Your eyes rolled back to find Ana sitting pristinely behind you, calmly watching the scene unfolding. “This will be easier for you if you just relax.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Requesting a Yandere dragon Genji is helped when injured by Reader so he steals her away when reader is offered as an sacrifice due to being an outsider/visitor of the town. now he keeps her as his bride. maybe noncon, excessive release, and elimination of would be rescuers plz >////<
> 
> shimada brothers
> 
> contains: noncon, excessive release, death, violence, teratophilia

Dragons generally lived alone due to circumstance and not by choice. If they weren’t a dying race feared and despised by humans, they wouldn’t hide themselves away in remote corners of the world. But, as it turned out, dragons and humans just couldn’t reconcile their differences.

All things considered, Genji was lucky to be able to live with his brother. Like any other living creature, dragons craved companionship, and what better company was there than one’s own kin? Truly, Genji was grateful that he and Hanzo had each other, but he couldn’t help but yearn for… something more. Hanzo seemed perfectly fine with just his brother and his treasures all together in an isolated cave in rural Japan, but Genji just couldn’t be happy with the same. He wanted so badly to have something more fulfilling that he would often lie awake at night, wailing in despair.

With little more than a click of the tongue and a warning sneer, Hanzo would scold him. “This area is remote, but not entirely empty. The villagers already suspect that we are here, and your crying will be reason enough for them to come find us.”

Though the manner in which Hanzo spoke was cold, he truly did sympathize with his younger brother. Dragons had a long lifespan, but it could be shortened by horrible, prolonged anguish. So he was lenient in allowing Genji to go out and observe humans from a distance; it was a hobby that both made Genji happy and profoundly confused Hanzo. He himself wanted for nothing more than his valuables and his brother’s company, so he never found the appeal in gawking at mere mortals.

Genji never had to verbally express when he wanted to go out and people watch. His body language was painfully obvious as he stood restlessly by the mouth of the cave, his tail anxiously swaying behind him. Hanzo ignored him until the tip-tap of his claws against the cave floor became too annoying to overlook.

“If you must go, then go,” he snapped. Then, in a softer but still authoritative tone, he added, “Conceal yourself, use something inconspicuous. And don’t ever get too close to one of those humans.”

“Yes, brother,” Genji replied, and Hanzo didn’t have to look to know his mouth was split open in a wide grin, his sharp and jagged teeth glistening. Glancing over his shoulder, he watched that giddy smile transform into the unthreatening beak of a small sparrow. With a chirp in his older brother’s direction, Genji jumped out of the cave and spread his comparatively tinier wings, heading towards the sleepy little village miles away.

— 

When you decided to set out on a trip to Japan, you were in search of something authentic. You didn’t want the cookie cutter experience of travelling with a tour guide, nor did you want to see the popular temples to which all the tourists flocked. You wanted something a little less sensational, something more down to earth. It was because of this desire that you found yourself in a small rural town mostly untouched by tourists.

Needless to say, you stood out. Never mind the fact that you didn’t quite resemble the locals in terms of appearance; your rudimentary grasp of their language was your biggest hurdle in forming a connection with them. The only people who would even hear out your attempts at communication were a family who lived on the edge of the town, close to a forest path that apparently led to old temples that were no longer taken care of.

The youngest in the family, a son around your age named Hiro, was the one who spoke to you the most. He wasn’t exactly fluent in English, but he was patient enough to listen to your Japanese and figure out what it was you wanted to communicate. Upon hearing your desire for unique experiences out in the countryside, he suggested having a look at the old temples beyond their village. According to him, there was a haunting beauty about the way the flora had grown over the rundown buildings, as if the earth were reclaiming itself.

You were glad you took his advice. It was truly a sight to behold; the closest thing to a modern sight amidst the nature surrounding you looked quite ancient itself. In addition to the temple, you were able to observe animals and plantlife you otherwise wouldn’t have seen in the busy city districts. As you rounded the corner of the temple to explore the forests further, you stumbled upon something particularly striking.

Lying at your feet was a small sparrow, alive but clearly injured. It was splayed on its side, tiny chest heaving, while one wing twitched like it was in pain. Without thinking twice, you fished a handkerchief out of your bag and gently wrapped it around the sparrow, cradling it as though any sudden movement could make it break. Your discovery caused you to leave the village sooner than you’d intended, as the closest vet was in a metropolitan area a good few hours away.

There, you were informed that the sparrow’s wing was broken. It was nothing major; likely, the poor thing experienced a fall that left it a little worse for wear, but the vet assured you that it would recover. She’d patched it up and informed you to give it some time, about two weeks or so to heal completely.

You were due back home before the allotted time period was up, but you couldn’t, in good faith, leave the sparrow behind before seeing for yourself that it made a full recovery. So you extended your trip and even refrained from going out as much as you would have liked, solely so you could hang back and watch over your new acquaintance.

It was a sweet little thing, short in stature but with a large, puffed out chest like it was always fronting in an effort to show off its recuperation. Its black and brown speckled feathers looked clean, and it had the peculiar habit of chirping in such a way that sounded like laughter whenever it looked up at you. Honestly, you’d hard a hard time not growing attached to it. You often had to remind yourself that it was to be returned to the place you found it once the vet gave you the okay to let it go.

When the two week period was up, you returned to that small village. You couldn’t very well release a rural sparrow to fend for itself in a large, congested city. Once you arrived, however, you found a village significantly more closed off than the one you’d first encountered just two weeks prior. Granted, it wasn’t a loud and welcoming tourist hotspot, but it was warmer than the ghost town you found when you arrived. The locked up houses revealed that people hadn’t left, but rather, were holing themselves up indoors. Thinking you’d started to overstay your welcome, you resolved to go out to the temples to release the sparrow so you could quickly take your leave.

On your way, you encountered Hiro, the only person you’d seen since you arrived. He seemed frantic, speaking to you far faster than you could follow. You strained your ears to pick up stray words like ‘danger’ and ‘leave’ until he thought to try to communicate to you in a way you would understand. In his heavily accented English, he said, “You must leave.”

Furrowing your brows, you told him you wouldn’t be here for long. All you wanted was to bring the sparrow back to the forest. He followed you, back to speaking too quickly in a language you couldn’t fully understand. Now, you thought you heard him say ‘dragon’. You didn’t think too much of it and instead tried to focus solely on what you came here to do.

Once you passed the brush that led you to the temple where you found this sparrow, you couldn’t believe your eyes. The temple was gone, completely blown to smithereens. All that remained in its wake were piles of smoldering ash. Even the surrounding flora was scorched, if not reduced to ash as well, and there was no longer any signs of wildlife. You were so stunned by the horrific sight that you dropped the birdcage, inadvertently unhinging its door and allowing the sparrow to fly out.

Now free, the sparrow settled on the ground by your feet and wouldn’t move, save for craning its neck back to look up at you. You were too distraught by what was in front of you to notice its odd behavior, only looking down when you felt the ground begin shaking. You could hardly believe your eyes as the sparrow seemed to transfigure into something you thought had only existed in fantasies. Taking a few clumsy steps back, you were the one craning your neck back now to watch as the tiny sparrow quickly became far larger than you. Feathers faded to give way to hard, rigid scales, and those deep black eyes became sharp and green. What was once a beak turned into a gaping maw lined with dozens of sharp teeth.

That mouth looked even more threatening when it curled into an eerie smile, and then spoke your name.

You fell back and tried fruitlessly to scramble away. You were too scared to get your body to listen to you, as you couldn’t even will yourself to glance over your shoulder and see if Hiro was still there. It didn’t matter, it seemed, since the dragon only had eyes for you.

Delicately, it pinched the back of your shirt between its claws to perch you onto its back as it started to fly, and you held on for dear life. One wrong move and you would be a splatter on the ground. The dragon seemed to be flying in such a way to accommodate you, soaring slowly with minimal twists and turns. Your eyes were shut for most of the trek, and by the time you opened them, you found that you had been brought to a cave of sorts.

You stumbled when your feet touched the ground, trying and failing to stand on your own. As you lay in a confused, crumpled heap on the ground, the dragon that brought you here appeared to be changing its form once again, this time to resemble a man as closely as it possibly could. He still harbored some distinctly reptilian features, such as the sharp eyes and scales. He even maintained a forked tongue, which you only saw when it slipped out between a set of pearly whites revealed to you in a smile. “Are you hurt? Sorry, I’ve never flown with a human on my back before.”

There was so much to process all at once that you nearly short circuited. You wished you could say you felt at ease since he apparently cared enough about your comfort to ask, but relaxation was the last thing on your mind in the middle of this predicament. Then, as if things couldn’t get any more hectic, a strong wind blew into the cave. You were far more affected by it than your strange companion, who simply stood there and looked out with an unreadable expression on his face. Following his gaze, you were horrified to see a dragon that resembled his appearance before he shrank down to a more human-like size. This one, however, appeared far more furious and agitated, especially once its gaze settled on you.

The man beside you was chillingly calm even in the face of obvious danger. He raised his voice to be heard over the dragon’s angered wails. “I know you’re mad, brother, but please listen to me! Let me explain myself!”

At first, the dragon simply continued to snarl and snap its jaws. Then it flew into the cave and settled, also shrinking down to the same size as his apparent brother. The two looked remarkably similar, both in reptilian and human features. The anger of the man who just joined you both was still evident in the form of flaring nostrils and bared teeth. “Where have you been?! I tore up this whole village looking for you! I feared the worst, and you come home two weeks later with a human?!”

“She saved me, Hanzo,” your kidnapper explained, voice comparatively soft in an effort to calm his brother. “I got hurt when I left the other day. She found me and took care of me. The world… it’s so much bigger than just the two of us, brother. After spending so much time with this human, I couldn’t bear to part with her.”

Hanzo regarded you through narrow eyes, as though he had more reason to be wary of you than you did of him. “I told you to stay away from humans…”

“Didn’t you hear me? She saved me after I injured myself,” he repeated. “If it weren’t for her, your worst fear truly would have been realized…”

Hanzo put his hand up, like he didn’t even want to entertain the thought. He took a moment and a deep breath to compose himself before relenting, evident in the way his tone softened. “Now that you’ve brought her here, I suppose I can’t tell you to get rid of her. But I hope you understand that the rest of those humans in the village will be coming after us. They must be dealt with.”

“I trust you to deal with them,” his brother said decisively, looping a startlingly strong arm around your waist to pull you further into the depths of the cave. “For now, I want to integrate my gem with the rest of my treasures.”

Hanzo scoffed and turned on his heel. You jumped as you observed the skin of his back breaking to reveal heavy, scaled wings. “You know, I spoil you, Genji.”

“And for that, I am eternally grateful,” the man known as Genji replied, the cheekiness in his tone overtaken by something like genuine gratitude. His brother made a soft hum of acknowledgment before jumping out of the cave, outside of your view, only to reappear as the huge dragon you’d first seen him as. He flew in the direction of the village and you looked at Genji with desperation.

“What is he going to do to the villagers?” you questioned, and your voice sounded pathetically small. Experimentally, you tugged on Genji’s arm in the hopes it would get him to intervene. “Please, don’t let him hurt them! They’re innocent!”

Your words didn’t seem to reach him, as he just smiled and pulled you back towards the depths. “You’re cute. Come.”

Left without much choice, you threw one last yearning look over your shoulder before following him. Eventually, you came to a den that looked like a huge and lavish nest, consisting of fine silks and tapestries. Jewels and gems lined the walls around the area, but Genji’s eyes only sparkled when he looked at you.

“You have a good heart, so I know you won’t deny me when I tell you my request,” he murmured, quickly closing the distance between you two. You shut your eyes as he leaned his forehead against yours. “I want you to stay here with me. Be my bride.”

You began shaking your head, and tears leaked freely from your eyes. “No, no–”

“Yes,” Genji decided for you. The strength of his grip on your wrists went from firm to inhuman. “Please, I don’t want to force myself on you. But I will if I must.”

“Please, stop,” you sobbed, but you were powerless to stop him as his claws made quick work of your clothing and turned the sturdy fabric to useless shreds. You remained deathly still after that, worried that he might accidentally slice your skin if you made the wrong move. Instead, he coaxed you to lie on your back on the nest of his treasures. Even when he was kneeling between your legs with his arousal resting against your inner thigh, you kept pleading, “Let me go… let me go…”

“Just relax,” Genji cooed, pressing down on the soft skin of your belly with his rough palm. You weren’t wet, so he just rutted his cock against your pussy until he could get you to that state of arousal. You were mortified and ashamed by how quickly he worked you up, as the shape and texture of his dick was unlike anything you experienced before. The size, however, was more daunting than arousing, especially when he moved to slip himself inside of you. “Relax. Let me take care of you.”

Having just the tip pierce through you and stretch your unwilling walls was enough to draw a shriek from your throat. The sound prolonged itself the more Genji tried to force inside, while your limbs flailed uselessly beside you. He was hardly moved by your physical efforts to get him to stop; if anything, they only seemed to excite him more.

Genji’s gaze was hungry as he drank you in: the way your face twisted in a mix of pain and pleasure as you felt him, and the way your body trembled as it felt him too. Then his eyes snapped forward, and you craned your neck to see what he saw. Hanzo was walking towards you both, covered in an obscene amount of blood which he licked up with a chilling nonchalance. Genji called out, “That was quick.”

“I could say the same to you,” Hanzo retorted, regarding the junction where you were joined with little emotion in his eyes. “You didn’t waste any time after sending me off to do your dirty work.”

“I told you I was grateful, didn’t I?” he replied as his hips rocked up gently into you. He didn’t seem to notice the way tears slid down your face no longer from fear, but from grief. Instead, he gestured towards your body in a way that would pique his brother’s interest. “Let me thank you. I’ll let you play with her for a bit.”

Hanzo’s lips were thinly pursed, as though he thought himself to be above such a carnal activity, but that didn’t seem to be the case as he knelt down by your head. You weren’t able to cry at your leisure anymore when he took firm hold of your jaw, pulling you backwards until you were faced with his cock. His claws attempted to pry your mouth open, and you shook your head profusely once you realized his intentions. Your resistance was no match for his strength, however, as he parted your lips and slipped inside with ease. As painful as it had been to take Genji between your legs, this somehow felt so much worse with the way your jaw widened and your tongue twisted awkwardly around Hanzo’s unique shape. His hand was forceful in an effort to guide you to pleasure him. “Open your mouth wider.”

“She’s a human, brother. You’re demanding too much of her,” Genji commented as his pace steadily increased. You felt full, so full on both ends and you were starting to get scared. What was going to happen to you if they carried on this way?

Genji was fully inside of you now, his tip prodding painfully at the base of your womb, but he didn’t relent. He positioned himself in such a way to piston his hips even faster, making you moan around Hanzo’s cock. You could feel him twitch, perhaps in response to the sudden vibration, and he gripped your throat to make the sensation around his cock tighter. Your hands were utterly useless against the strength of two dragons, so all you could do was lie helplessly as they used you for their pleasure.

Hanzo finished first. With a grunt, he spurted the first bit of his release down your throat, and it was enough for you to nearly choke on. The rest sprayed out over your face and your chest, nearly coating you in the creamy substance. The sight of you covered in semen seemed to bring Genji over the edge, since he finished soon after. However, he didn’t pull out, and instead forced your womb to take his entire load. You couldn’t help the pained whimpers that escaped your throat, as it felt like he was pumping molten lava directly inside of you. Watching your belly expand the slightest bit to accommodate all of his release would have been a jarring experience if you didn’t feel like you were on the verge of passing out.

Still inside of you, Genji pet your hair affectionately. “You’re good for the both of us. Now we’ll never be lonely.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: So, Rein meeting a new recruit. This being after the recall, and like new recruit s/o is being swept away from sadistic soldier. Rein is jealous and tried to get 76 out of the picture so he can have s/o to himself. Female maybe? Also sorry if much violence and maybe death that could ensue.
> 
> rein76
> 
> contains: obsession, noncon

Reinhardt wasn’t the same after everything that led to Overwatch’s fall. Once an open and jolly man, he was deeply affected by the abrupt deaths of his friends, only to realize they had all survived. The experience of watching their coffins get put into the ground only to discover years later that it was all a ruse made him develop deep trust issues and the tendency to begin clinging to people he was fond of, like he was afraid they’d run off and fake their deaths too.

This was how his obsession with you came to be. You were a new recruit to the recalled Overwatch, young and bright-eyed and still naive to all the ways in which the world would just hurt and disappoint you. It was that hopeful optimism that drew him to you; he wanted to protect such a sweet little mindset, and the only way he could think to do so was by caging you and keeping you all to himself.

Unfortunately, he wasn’t the only one to be charmed by your demeanor. Jack, now going by the moniker of Soldier: 76, had returned to the very organization he and Reyes had destroyed all those years ago. Of course, they weren’t responsible for the explosion at the Swiss base, but they had contributed to a fair amount of the emotional turmoil building within its walls for years. In spite of interpersonal issues, Jack was one of the friends Reinhardt missed terribly after all was said and done, but now, ironically, he’d never wanted the man dead more than he did now. It was obvious that your youthful naivete had caught his eye as well, but not for the same reasons as Reinhardt. Jack didn’t want to protect you - he wanted to break you.

Something was off about Jack, like he rose from the rubble and debris of the ruined Swiss base a different man. Reinhardt didn’t know what happened to him between then and now, but it seemed to have permanently put his smile to rest while his once vibrant, baby blue eyes had dimmed to a cynical gray. His body language had become stiff and guarded, aggressive only around you. He wanted you badly and Reinhardt would be damned to let him take you.

Because you were new and you needed to be trained by more seasoned agents, you spent a fair amount of time with both of them. It’s possible it might have been his own bias, but Reinhardt didn’t consider this when he thought about how much you seemed to enjoy your time with him. At least, he liked being around you so much that he convinced himself the feeling was mutual. On a day you were scheduled to train with Jack, he hung around in the background to see how you fared with him.

Predictably, Jack pushed you too hard. He’d bark orders at you and push you so far past your limit until you were boneless in his arms, likely the effect he was hoping to achieve. It was a win-win situation for him all around. First, he could get off on flexing his authority by telling you what to do and how to do it. He’d become a real sadist in the time he’s been gone, or maybe he’d always been one and Reinhardt really didn’t know him well enough. Regardless, he certainly seemed to like when you pushed yourself past the brink of exhaustion and fell into him, trusting him to take care of you. Instead, he was handsy and bordering on inappropriate. Reinhardt couldn’t stand to see this happen anymore, so he confronted the old soldier one day when you weren’t scheduled to see either of them.

Just as Reinhardt was aware of Jack’s interest in you, Jack was aware of Reinhardt and his unhealthy obsession with you. He could recognize it because it mirrored his own feelings, though he certainly went about it in a more aggressive way. The moment he was approached, Jack knew what this was about. “I’m not backing off, Reinhardt. She isn’t yours.”

“I could say the same to you,” he retorted, his typically booming voice now quiet but steely.

“Maybe she isn’t, not yet,” Jack replied nonchalantly as he polished his gun. Reinhardt watched even his slightest movements, suspicious that he might abruptly end up on the wrong side of a pulse rifle. His anxieties were put to rest, however, when he set it down and turned to face him fully with something of a crooked smile on his face. “Look at us. Two old perverts chasing a girl more than half our ages.”

His comment suggested it was supposed to be taken humorously, but Reinhardt didn’t offer a laugh. He didn’t even smile. Instead, he responded, “Perhaps your intentions are unruly, but I want nothing more than to protect her.”

That wry smile settled into Jack’s features, but it didn’t light up his eyes the same way his smiles used to when he was a younger man. If anything, his gaze hardened as he replied, “That hungry look in your eyes when you look at her, and you still think you want to protect her?”

Reinhardt’s hands curled into fists at his side as he continued glaring down the other man, but he didn’t dare to breathe a word in response. He would let his actions speak for him if needed.

Perhaps Jack could sense the tension brewing and steadily rising between the two of them, as he, too, crept the slightest bit closer to his gun. “I can tell what your intentions are because you’re just like me. Only difference is I’ve got the guts to go for it.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Medical assistant who's pretty anxious and nervous on her first day has the honour to do a regular check up on these bulked up special soldiers (your choice!) where they find her vulnerable self with shaking hands on their broad Herculean muscles to be quite endearing. She made a mistake of getting closer to examine them when they ultimately flip her over to return the favour and do a full body exam~
> 
> reaper76
> 
> contains: noncon, face fucking

You were nervous, too nervous, and they both knew it. They could smell your fear like blood in the water and they wanted a taste. That was how you ended up knocked out in your little section of the medbay only to awaken to sticky inner thighs.

How you managed to sleep undisturbed for so long in these conditions was beyond you; now that you could focus on the throbbing in your temples, the blow to your head must have been severe. But the dull ache paled in comparison to the rough jolts that shook you, and the bruising grip that looped around your waist. As you came to, the first thing you noticed was a fast, penetrative motion between your legs.

The feeling of something hot and thick stretching you spurred you to life immediately, your hands flying up to the wall of hard chest you were being held against. Your vision was blurry as you looked forward, squinting to see that the one holding you and fucking you like a man possessed was 24 – Reyes, if you remembered his file correctly. You opened your mouth in an attempt to scream for help, but he silenced you with a demanding kiss.

His hands fell from your waist to your ass, spreading your cheeks and exposing where he was splitting you open. He hiked you up closer against him so he could easily spear his leaking cock into you. When his lips broke apart from yours, your mouth was so slack you couldn’t help but drool onto his chest. Even now you couldn’t quite get your words out. “Stop… please…”

Reyes just responded to your plea with a look of amusement, sinking a thumb over your jaw and holding your mouth open even wider. You moaned at the intruding digit and looked up when you realized the two of you weren’t alone. Morrison rounded the cot you and Reyes were occupying with a no good glint in his eyes as well, and your gaze fell to the harsh manner in which he stroked his dick. The way you were jerked closer to him confirmed exactly what you feared would happen.

You tried to close your lips as he rubbed the tip against them, smearing precum and your own saliva all over your mouth. Predictably his will overpowered yours, and your mouth yielded to his cock without much of a fight. He placed a hand on either side of your head so he could fuck your throat like a fleshlight or a closed fist, not stopping even when you started to gag. The vibrations that resulted from you choking around him sent a shiver up his spine and his only interest was intensifying that feeling.

Finally, just when you thought darkness would claim you again, he backed off. Your struggle for air was short lived when Reyes pulled your lips back against his. There was a renewed vigor in the way he moved his hips, jackrabbiting into you with all the force of a freight train off its tracks. You could feel tears forming in the corners of your eyes and then suddenly, he stopped moving altogether. You didn’t question it since it gave your bruised thighs a moment of rest.

Then another set of hands grabbed your ass and you looked over your shoulder fearfully. Jack stood behind you and rutted his cock against your cheeks, smearing your own saliva against you. You shook your head in a silent plea for him to stop, but your unwillingness only seemed to make it that much more exciting for him. With a subtle smile you once mistakenly believed to be friendly, he aligned his tip with your hole and forced himself inside.

You screamed once before Reyes’ mouth claimed yours again. He didn’t even give Morrison enough time to bottom out before restarting his rough pace, fucking you like a whore yet holding you like a lover. You cried openly now as his lips slipped down to your neck, lapping up the tears that fell that far and trailing bites along the way. Meanwhile Morrison curled over your back, and in doing so sank in the last few inches. The sensation made your eyes roll to the back of your head, and you really thought you would pass out again once he started moving.

A few light slaps to your tear-covered cheeks brought you back to the here and now. Reyes’ dark brown eyes were focused on you, pupils blown wide with arousal. He grabbed you by the jaw and squeezed your lips into a pucker as he murmured, “Stay awake. It’s more fun to fuck you when you squirm.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: My favorite is the one commission gabe and Reader with the mirror and virginity and made by heart so fast. Oh damn. Can I request reaper and sombra poly hc NSFW and sfw please
> 
> hackerkill
> 
> contains: overstimulation

Reaper & Sombra

-They share you not because they want to, but because who better than them to keep you in line?  
-Reaper’s probably the one who found you first when he was out on his nightly creeps and haunts, but Sombra is likely the one who took the initiative to try to track down your information and find the easiest way to get to you. Whatever the case, they both needed each other since they shared the same end goal.  
-When faced with Reaper, you were too scared to put up much of a fight. It was easy to whisk you away out of your home and to the little love nest they had prepared for you, and that was when the fun really began.  
-Sombra’s a tease. It’s clear in her demeanor, so it just makes sense that her playfully cruel tendencies would have a place between her sheets as well. She likes you best when you’re on pins and needles just from her presence because it makes it that much more fun when she starts messing with you.  
-Her touch is so good and her fingers are so dexterous, but she always pulls her hand away at the exact moment you’re about to come. It’s like she’s inside your head and she knows right when to stop you, to reject that high only to start steadily building it back up again. She’s brought you to the brink a countless number of times but you can’t recall a single time she’s actually allowed you to see it to completion.  
-That’s more of Reaper’s domain. Where Sombra has a preference for working you up and watching you choke on your own anticipation, Reaper likes to get you there, hard and fast. He would be lying if he said watching you get all kinds of stimulation with no relief was of no interest to him. He loved to see you like that, he just didn’t have the patience to get you to that point on his own.  
-Reaper likes to move in and start fucking you just as you’re teetering back into a neutral state after having been stimulated so harshly with seemingly no end. He is that end, and he gets you there over and over again until you physically can’t take it anymore and start trying to get away from him. The backed-up pleasure of all the orgasms you’d been repeatedly denied hitting you all at once is quick to turn to pain. And that’s just how Reaper likes it.  
-It works out perfectly that Sombra prefers to put you in enough of a frenzy that you’re hanging by a thread, and Reaper swoops in to sever it. And once you’re finally bent to their will, you start seeing your situation as perfect too.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Ohh! Request for Yakuza!Genji and Hanzo liking the same handmaiden, but too bad for you boys, the oyabun, their dilfy dad is the one who'll have her. Guess who I am. Sojiro hoe!
> 
> shimada boys
> 
> contains: dubcon, abuse of authority

It’s difficult to go about your everyday duties when both Shimada sons are so infatuated with you that you rarely have a moment alone. Genji is definitely the more aggressive of the two, constantly pestering you when you’re just trying to make sure the estate is in proper, clean condition. He likes to get you in a room by yourself, maybe jumping you from behind while you’re on your tip toes to dust the cobwebs out of the high corners. You start when you feel a warm body against yours, and then stiffen when you notice something hard grinding against your backside. Genji’s thick arms snake around your vulnerable torso so he can grab handfuls of your supple flesh through your uniform.

He’s so strong that you don’t even try to fight back. But even if his physical ability weren’t something to be concerned about, his status would be. Both his name and his word carry more weight than yours ever will so you have no choice but to let him have his fun. One hand playfully tugs you by the hair to make your head fall back against his chest, exposing your neck to him. He likes to leave marks in very visible places so that everyone on the estate knows you spent some time with him.

By nature, Hanzo isn’t quite as much of a show-off as his younger brother. But his subtlety does not reflect a weaker desire; he wants you just as badly as Genji does, if not more. So he shows you favor the only way an arrogant man like him knows how: by being slightly less rude to you and perhaps even acknowledging your presence as that of another human being. Instead of coming onto you and suffocating you with his presence, he lets you know exactly what you could have if you would just submit yourself to his will already. Hanzo likes to flaunt his money, his style, or even both by bringing a woman home in the hopes that you’ll imagine yourself in her shoes.

His favorite thing to subtly show off, however, is his body. It’s a bit more dignified when you’re the one who finds him, like when he’s out working on his archery and you happen to pass by. If he notices you he’ll make sure to give you a show, flexing his muscles and nailing his targets with efficacy and precision. Hanzo has noticed your stare lingering at least a few times in the past and it fuels him with enough passion to start being a little more forward.

When Hanzo and Genji become aware that they both want you, it isn’t pretty. The two siblings have always been at odds and this is just another thing for them to fight over, but it’s much more liable to grow out of hand considering how powerful and unhinged they are. They have you cornered in the hall just outside of the master’s quarters, practically tugging on you like a toy they both want.

That’s when the door slides open, and they shut up at the sight of Sojiro’s imposing figure. He briefly looks them over before focusing his attention on you, and it’s his stare only that make your heart race. He raises his chin and looks down at you in the same arrogant way that Hanzo has inherited from him, but his eyes are mischievous just like Genji’s. Sojiro calls your name and gestures for you to enter his room. You hasten to do what he says and only squeal a tiny bit when he pinches your ass as you step past him.

It takes all of Sojiro’s dignity not to smirk at the dumbfounded expressions on his sons’ faces. “Excuse us, boys. She and I have… business to attend to. Run along and take care of your other duties.”

 _Boys._ The term, on its own, is innocent enough, but in this context it’s a scathing reminder that they’ll never compare to their father.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Yandere Soldier76 and D. Va where the two are seemingly pampering the fem reader, (giving her a bath brushing her hair just being sweet) but it’s all just a ploy to relax her before roughly fuck her in the middle of the night. Nsfw if you don’t mind. Thank you ❤️
> 
> dva76
> 
> contains: noncon,

Jack and Hana always ran hot and cold in how they handled you. Not like a good cop/bad cop routine in the sense that one of them acted one way and the other differently; they were both subject to extreme flux in their moods, forcing you to bear the brunt of it. The two of them combined were highly unpredictable and that lack of stability kept you in a constant state of scared to death.

In the blink of an eye, watching movies with Hana could change to her sitting on your face and grinding down so hard you couldn’t breathe. Similarly Jack could come home and wrap you up in the gentlest embrace, only to flip you onto your stomach and savagely use your body to work the day’s stresses away. You’d learned to fear them and that seemed to be exactly what they wanted, until the day they both sat you down and attempted to communicate with you rather than just order you around.

“We’re sorry, cutie,” Hana said in a voice that was overall more genuine than mocking, though you just couldn’t get over the pet name. Hearing either of them speak to you like that always gave you chills because you knew they didn’t mean it. You flinched as she put her hands on you but came to settle as she gently ran her palms along your arms. “We just get into those moods sometimes, you know? Work is tough and you’re the only thing that makes us feel better… you know we love you, right?”

“Yes.” You feared even thinking of what would happen if you said no.

Her face lit up at your response while Jack maintained a neutral expression by the sidelines. Between the two of them, Hana was more about talking while Jack communicated his intentions and moods through action. Somehow, inaction was more intimidating now than anything else. Hana slowly pulled you to stand up with her and slipped her hand in yours, guiding you to some other area of the house. “We’re going to do so much better to treat you like the princess you are, starting tonight.”

Jack silently fell into step behind you both, following you into the bathroom. You stopped short in the doorway as Hana went ahead of you to fill the tub with water and bubbles. In the meantime, Jack stepped closer to you so he could briefly lower his lips to the crown of your head before urging you to undress. You bit your lip to keep from grimacing as you begrudgingly followed his guidance.

Now bare, you looked to the tub as Hana threw in a bunny-shaped bath bomb to top off the most luxurious bath you’d ever seen. She gestured for Jack to dim the lights before pulling you towards the water, dipping your fingers in so you could test the temperature for yourself. Unwilling to ask for anything other than exactly what she offered you, you just nodded and stepped into the tub like she indicated. The warm sweet-smelling water engulfed your chronically sore limbs and you couldn’t help the soft moan that slipped past your lips.

Hana smiled wide in response to the noise you made before fetching new bottles of shampoo and conditioner, along with what appeared to be an expensive-looking hair mask. You pulled your legs up to your chest and sat still as she lathered the shampoo in your hair, following it with both the conditioner and the treatment. She let the products sit, passing the time by playing with the bubbles and whispering sweet nothings to you.

Before you could get too pruny, she drained the tub and helped you wash off. While you were still hesitant to let your guard down, you couldn’t deny that something as simple as a nice bath made you feel much better. You were a bit more agreeable to your lovers now as Jack stepped forward with a fluffy towel. His touch was the gentlest it had ever been as he patted you dry in gentle motions. Once he was finished, he wrapped you up and gathered you into his arms before making his way to the bedroom. Hana followed close behind.

There, Jack sat on the edge of the bed with you sitting on his lap. You shifted on top of the hard muscles of his thighs as he dried your hair, carefully not to tug too hard or grate at your scalp. Rather than cause you any pain, it actually felt quite nice. Nice enough to make you relax a little too much as you leaned back against Jack’s muscular body, only to feel something that made you straighten up.

He was hard. Far from hiding it, he grunted as your lower back brushed up against his erection.

You scooted up a bit on his lap, hoping he wouldn’t address the contact and that the matter would just go unacknowledged. He continued drying your hair but the atmosphere had obviously changed. It was clear by the deviant look on Hana’s face that she didn’t intend on improving her behavior any time soon. If you could see him right now, you were sure Jack’s expression would give away the same idea.

“Ae-in, you don’t look relaxed at all,” Hana teased, abruptly dropping to her knees in front of you. Your legs were hooked on either side of Jack’s and so spread when he spread his own legs, leaving your bare kitten exposed. Hana was already licking her lips as she leaned forward and murmured, “Let me help you with that.”

You jolted back at the sensation of her tongue dragging against your labia and up to your clit. She poked incessantly at it until it shed its hood and became erect, allowing her to wrap her lips around it and suck. Her hands had been gently massaging your inner thighs before creeping upward as well. Two slender fingers sank into your cunt and began stroking right away, and you convulsed so violently from her deft touch that Jack didn’t bother trying to keep up the ruse any longer.

He tossed the towel aside and held you, a pair of strong arms wrapped around your waist so you wouldn’t have the freedom to fight back against Hana’s unwanted advances. She was three fingers into you and practically scraping the tips of her pink nails against your g-spot as she rubbed your clit raw. Once she saw you rapidly approaching the edge, she halted all movement by digging her fingertips into your sensitive insides and sinking her teeth the slightest bit into your clit. It was enough for you to howl in pain and try to twist away from her, only making you grind harder against Jack’s cock.

He groaned, deep and heavy into your ear, as he lifted you up just enough for Hana to reach over and pull his cock out of his sweats. She wrapped her fingers around the base and slapped his meaty girth against your lips, smiling slyly as you flushed at the lewd sounds it created. Then, without any further preamble or warning, she spread you wide and speared you on Jack’s fat cock.

You cried out at the stretch, and the sound sustained as he began humping up into you immediately. Even though you were wet you still could have used a moment to adjust to his size, but Jack didn’t seem too interested in your comfort at the moment. Neither of them seemed to care, for that matter; they were back to their old sadistic ways.

For a while you all remained like that, Hana on her knees and watching with stars in her eyes as Jack ruthlessly bounced you up and down on his dick. Eventually the position changed so you were bent over the mattress, Jack pounding into you from behind while your face was buried in Hana’s wet pussy. They twisted you in all sorts of ways throughout the night, but their intensity never changed. The two soldiers seemed intent on breaking you, just so they could nurse you back to health and do it all over again.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> blackwatch era mccree and genji banging you during training idk
> 
> contains: noncon

“You suck.”

Those had been Genji’s first words to you, and they were somewhat surprising considering how sharp and brooding his appearance made him seem. It was by no means a nice thing to say, but somehow more irreverent than you would have expected from a guy like him. You thought maybe he’d have a bit more finesse when it came to his insults.

But this was no place to make assumptions. Blackwatch attracted a wide variety of characters, after all.

With the smirking, smoking, shifty-eyed cowboy beside him, the two of them really looked like a pair of delinquents strolling into the training area. In reality, Genji and McCree were meant to be your partners, the two people you were supposed to count on the most when it came to watching your back on missions. Truth be told, you didn’t like them. They gave you bad vibes, and having them interrupt your training session put a scowl on your face. Through gritted teeth, you sarcastically retorted, “Thanks.”

McCree put on his signature charming and disarming grin, but seeing it only ever filled you with disgust. There was something slimy to it, just like how you knew there was more to him than the pleasant facade he always put up. “Sorry, hun, you know there’s no bad blood. I’m sure Genji just means you could stand to train with us for a bit, have us show you the ropes.”

Indignant, you turned away from them and resumed kicking and punching the dummy in front of you like you wished it was one of them. “Stop treating me like a damn rookie.”

“Well of the three of us, you’re still the newest,” he reminded you in an annoyingly sweet tone. “Reckon you oughta treat your seniors with respect when they graciously offer you some advice.”

You didn’t owe either of them shit, but you knew better than to argue and give them reason to complain to Commander Reyes. The bastard wasn’t subtle about the way he treated his favorites, and you would rather deal with this yourself than get him involved. Wiping the sweat from your brow and willing your irritation to be less apparent, you turned back to them and asked, “So you wanna spar?”

Genji laid a hand on your shoulder as he walked past, perhaps intending the action to be less pushy than it was. He headed for the mats and you supposed you were meant to follow him. “Your form is crap. I’ll show you how it is done.”

You wanted to let out all your exasperation with a deep sigh and a couple of rude gestures, but you didn’t dare do so with McCree’s eyes on you. Predictably, he followed along when you went after Genji and you had to suppress a groan. If you were expected to take on the both of them, you were in for a very long afternoon.

\---

You had known what Genji’s upbringing enabled him to do on the field, but this was the first time you’d ever experienced his strength firsthand. He didn’t seem interested in taking it easy on you as he repeatedly pinned you down the moment you got back up. Contrary to what you would have expected him to feel like with all that machinery, he was warm as he pressed his body against yours. He was also heavier than he looked. The triumph you felt on the rare occasion that you managed to be the one on top was fleeting, as you came to the crushing realization that you only pinned him because he _let_ you. Why he did such a thing was not something you were keen on exploring.

Meanwhile McCree just sat to the side, watching and idly puffing on a cigar he had no right to be smoking here. But you almost would have preferred the stink over his oppressive stare. The way he watched you, the way his eyes trailed your curves and practically lit up with excitement at every pin, made you feel sick. He was about as subtle as a gun in what he was getting out of this.

With perhaps more force than needed, Genji’s palm found the back of your head and shoved you face-first against the mat. The impact made you grunt harshly through gritted teeth, and you didn’t miss the change in atmosphere that resulted from your outburst. Now it was impossible to turn a blind eye to McCree’s palm against the inseam of his pants or Genji’s pelvis dipping against your backside far too often. It was painfully obvious that they were interested in more than the joy of teaching their co-worker a thing or two.

Genji unceremoniously lowered himself so you were trapped beneath his bulk yet again, but this time he was unabashedly rubbing his crotch against your thinly clothed ass. You could only feel the smooth plate of his armor against your workout leggings until he paused to move it out of the way. The distinct sensation of something very much hard and _human_ grinding against your ass made your face heat up as your hands flew back to push his hips away. “What the hell are you doing?!”

His only response was a harder shove against the base of your skull. Your nose had a nasty collision with the mat; any harder and you likely would have bled. Instead, he had you disoriented enough that he could tear up your leggings and panties undisturbed. Only when you felt the head of his cock poking at your unaroused slit were you roused back into fighting him, though your resistance was watered down considerably by your fatigue. The most you could do was try to squirm away from him, but doing so only met you with opposition in the form of another body.

McCree’s smile was anything but charming as he stared down at you, one hand already getting started on freeing his cock from his pants. You grunted as he hoisted you up by a fistful of hair, positioning you so you could do little more than watch as he jerked himself off right against your face. In the meantime, Genji decided to start pushing into you in spite of your body’s resistance.

The sudden, painful stretch made you gasp and your expression became vulnerable. Even your voice was weaker than you would have liked when you cried out, “I’m not wet!”

Genji was indifferent. “You will be.”

He could only force his length about halfway in before he started moving. His body rocked against yours hard enough to make you grunt with each motion, and it was only when McCree began tapping your cheek with the head of his dick that you thought to lift your teary eyes to him. He drank in your expression with pleasure as he attempted to coax your lips open with the silky head. “Come on. Gimme some sugar.”

If it weren’t for his strong hand reaching up to pry your mouth open, you would have elected to simply glare at him. But he successfully hooked his thumb over your jaw and got you to open up, sliding his girth past your lips the second he caught a glimpse of the wide flat of your tongue. Your unshed tears did fall when he pushed in deeper than your throat could take, something you communicated to him with a few choked up sounds and convulsions. The bastard didn’t listen right away of course, instead preferring to watch you squirm.

Behind you, you could feel a hand of metal and of flesh on either of your cheeks, spreading them apart to give Genji a better view of your cunt as he fucked it. You could feel your body unwillingly growing slick around his girth to make the intrusion slide in easier. The pain had dulled to a slight throb, evident with each thrust that reached all the way to your cervix. You moaned against McCree’s cock not out of pleasure but from the exertion of being used like your teammates’ personal sex toy.

While McCree was more than happy to let you set the pace so long as he could feel your warm lips and tongue wrapped around him, Genji fucked you in quick, harsh motions. Every punch of his hips against your backside made your spine tingle with something you refused to acknowledge as pleasure. You would never admit that the cyborg’s abuse had your toes curling and your heart rate quickening as you found yourself rapidly approaching your peak. Genji, too, seemed to be close, as indicated by his erratic thrusts and unabashed groans into your ear.

He continued fucking you at this pace even as he emptied himself inside of you, filling the otherwise quiet training area with the lewd squelching sounds of his release. As if to silence you so he could better hear it, McCree grabbed the back of your head and guided you to take his cock back into your mouth. You were made obedient by your orgasm and so gave him what he wanted without much resistance, though you’d also lost the ability to put much effort into it. That seemed to suit him just fine since you were enough of a ragdoll that he could use your throat like a fleshlight. Amazingly, you didn’t choke too much on his girth and you had him coming soon after Genji had. With a low groan, he pulled out and finished on your face.

When everyone came down from their highs, you fell the hardest. The realization that you’d gotten off on being used unwillingly by your shady teammates revived your vigor to get away from them. Unfortunately, there was no dignified way to do so with semen glazing your face and a softening cock deep in your pussy. The final blow to your pride was that stupid smug look on McCree’s face, coupled with the way he pet your head and said, “Three of us should do team-bonding exercises like this more often.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Gabe and jack have a little slut that they share. Jack likes to fuck her until she passes out, loves watching her come apart on his dick, whispering to her how good she feels, listening to her whimper and moan. Gabe takes her once shes out and fucks her til she wakes up again, loves the way her body reacts to him even when she's out cold, can never get enough of that look in her eye when she blinks awake and realizes she's still being stretched open on one of lovers' cocks
> 
> r76
> 
> contains: dubcon/noncon, abuse of authority, somnophilia

Anyone on the outside looking in must have thought the men and women undergoing the soldier enhancement program were pitiful, having no choice but to forfeit themselves to such drastic body alterations just to combat the omnic crisis. But, from the viewpoint of two soldiers who lived it themselves, it was quite the opposite. Just a few injections here and there and they were strong enough to bench press cars. The SEP had given them super strength, stamina, agility, and the government praised them for all the good they would do for their nation. They weren’t guinea pigs. They were practically gods.

Sure, the extra hormones made them a little more prone to losing their temper, as well as made them especially vulnerable to a more… primal emotional state. When the scientists and doctors were at their wits’ end trying to combat this, the government finally stepped in with a crude but effective solution.

Every pair of soldiers shared a toy. Gabriel and Jack went through theirs the quickest because few people could handle their wild libidos coupled with their mean, sadistic streaks. Anyone involved with their care during SEP could testify to just how many new toys the pair of soldiers needed on a frequent basis. And anyone brave would voice their concerns about the two men eventually going on to take up leadership positions in the most prestigious military organization in the world.

While Gabriel and Jack were able to get their temper tantrums under control as they grew older, the daily stress relief and convenience of a tight, wet hole at their disposal quickly became a luxury they could no longer live without. The government had made sure that the mistreatment of certain ‘special’ workers back in the era of SEP would never see the light of day, but now the two were their own bosses and they would have to cover their own tracks. But back then and now, the risks were lesser than the rewards.

Gabriel closed his eyes and sighed deeply, having stopped this strategy meeting three times now to accommodate his currently occupied teammate. “Could’ve waited if you were still busy.”

Jack grunted and threw out a dismissive wave of his hand. “Quit crying. I said I’m listening.”

The Blackwatch commander wore an expression of mock offense. “I’m not crying.”

“Wasn’t talking to you.”

At that, both pairs of eyes fell on your violently trembling form, lying back against Jack’s desk and completely at his mercy. You kept trying to close your thighs, to keep his unrelenting hand away from your swollen clit, but he had no trouble holding your legs apart with his own waist as he thrust into you recklessly. Jack had yet to finish but he’d already made you come four times, working on a fifth. By now your arousal had drenched the edge of his desk and even began dripping on the floor, and for the sake of what little pride you had left, you tried to hold off the inevitable edge he would push you over once again. “Please sir, aren’t you finished yet? I-I can’t take anymore!”

Amused, he just leaned down to shush you and kiss your sweat-slick forehead as he resumed fucking you like a beast. At this angle, you couldn’t possibly pull your thighs together or fight his deft fingers against your oversensitive clit. Jack straightened up to better watch as you began convulsing and screaming in the throes of unwanted ecstasy.

“O-oh god-!” you whimpered, your fifth time reaching this peak no longer bringing you pleasure but pain, and fear. You watched helplessly as your body trembled as if possessed, and threw your head to the side and screamed as you came so hard that arousal gushed out of you. You were hit with relief, shame, and fatigue all at once before finally succumbing to the last of the three, your eyes rolling back before shutting altogether.

Jack shook his hand over your face, ridding himself of your excess arousal. As he pulled out and began cleaning himself up, he looked at Gabriel and cocked his head towards your limp body. “I’ll just read the files you brought with you. Enjoy your sloppy seconds.”

“Don’t knock it ‘til you’ve tried it,” Gabriel retorted, pushing off the wall to take his place between your legs. Your loose pussy drooled with yours and Jack’s combined fluids, but you still seemed tight enough when he used two fingers to push it all back in. He undid his zipper and groaned at the relief of finally being exposed, treating himself to a few quick strokes before sinking into your wet heat. Your body jumped slightly as if only your nerves responded to the sensation of being completely stuffed once again. Lifting your waist up towards him, he began using you like he would a closed fist. “You wouldn’t believe how tight she gets when she wakes up.”

Jack hummed thoughtfully as he leafed through Gabriel’s reports. “Then we’ll trade next time.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a dva76/reader comm in which 76 is dva's mentor in being Generally Awful
> 
> dva76
> 
> contains: noncon, age difference, spanking

From Jack’s perspective, Hana’s fascination with you was reminiscent of a child playing with a shiny new toy. As far as he knew, she’d never loved another in the same way she loved you, so everything was exciting. She wanted to spend every waking moment with you and keep you all to herself. He was the exception, of course, because he did share her feelings for you and he was allowed to be a part of this twisted relationship.

Jack loved you, but he was used to a love like this. He’d been older than Hana was currently but he was still a younger man when he first experienced the cruel realities of war, and everything it takes from people. To cope, he learned how good it felt to trap someone weaker than him in sadistic possession. It wasn’t genuine love, but for wounded soldiers whose war seemed never-ending, there was nothing better. He and Hana were clearly cut from the same cloth.

Because this was her ‘first love’, she always wanted to be with you. Even now, Jack could hear the two of you going at it since she hadn’t even bothered to close your bedroom door. Judging by how muffled and frantic your voice sounded, she was probably riding your face. He could imagine her slender thighs on either side of your head, how her figure was likely trembling and shivering as your tongue carried her to the peak she craved. Just hearing your moans mingle with hers led an idle hand to rub against his inner thigh, and he briefly considered slinking in there to join in the fun. Ultimately he stayed put, deciding Hana had worn you down enough that you wouldn’t be much entertainment to him.

It wasn’t long until your joined whimpers and sighs finally fell silent, and then Hana sauntered out into the living room to sidle up against Jack on the couch. He tore his eyes away from his holopad to look down at her, taking the hint and putting his arm around her waist. Her bare thighs were warm and silky smooth, practically being sucked up by his large, calloused palm. His eyes were back on his holopad as his fingers deftly crept between her parted legs. She was still drenched from having just left you. “You had fun. Did you return the favor?”

“Fucked her so hard she fell right asleep,” Hana said with unabashed pride clear on her glowing face. Then something a little softer cut through the bravado, something that was suddenly a lot more interesting than the files displayed in front of him. “It’s more fun when it isn’t so one-sided… She’s warming up to us, Jack. She told me she loves me.”

Jack kept quiet for a moment, deciding how he should proceed when she was so obviously in a good mood. He didn’t want to ruin that for her but at the same time, he couldn’t stand to see her being so naïve. With a humorless laugh, he pulled his hand away to settle back down on her thigh. “You’re still too green, kid.”

That instantly wiped the grin off of her face. “Excuse me?”

“I know you’re excited and all since you’ve never experienced anything like this before, but you can’t be so trusting,” Jack sighed, swiping his thumb against the screen to move on to the next file. “It isn’t affection. It’s a tactic.”

Apparently his split attention must have been too dismissive for her liking as she pulled herself out from his side and swatted his holopad right out of his grasp. It hit the floor with a dull thud, prompting the old soldier to bite back some fighting words he probably would have regretted if they made it out of his throat. Instead, he looked at Hana to see that same unstable volatility he would have recognized on his own face if he’d been shown a picture from his youth. “What do you mean?”

Having lived what Hana was going through right now, Jack knew the best way to handle her feelings was to answer her honestly and without babying her. So he shifted slightly to face her, already noticing how her shoulders relaxed the slightest bit now that she had his undivided attention. As even-toned as he could manage, he explained, “She wants our guard down. She knows that if she can make us soft, she’ll be able to get away with a lot more. And what do you think she’ll try to do with that freedom?”

It was so obvious just from the look on her face that she wanted to storm back into your room and violently wake you from that restful slumber she’d just sent you into. So he kept her grounded and held her down with a firm hand on each shoulder, forcing her to look him in the eye until she started to calm down.

“Going in there now isn’t going to solve anything,” he reasoned with her. Then, dropping his voice so low that you wouldn’t be able to hear him on the off chance you were still awake, he added, “Just breathe, and wait for tomorrow night.”

\---

Jack could tell from how you acted that you were more at ease around Hana. Between the two of them, she was closer to your age, and her appearance was deceptively less intimidating. In his opinion there were plenty of reasons for you to be afraid of the both of them, but you were definitely in the wrong for underestimating Hana. You must have thought you were already starting to wrap her around your little finger, but unknown to you, your poor judgment only made it easier to lure you into a trap.

As much as Hana wanted to be rough with you and punish you for even thinking you could make a fool of her, she listened to Jack. He advised her to act like everything was fine, even better than fine; she should tell you how proud they both were that you’d been such a good girl lately and that you deserved to be rewarded. If you were going to use tactics, the two of them could easily play your game.

Briefly, Jack worried Hana’s emotions would get the best of her and she wouldn’t be able to keep her cool. Back in his day, he’d been prone to bursts of anger that caused more problems than he cared to admit. But he supposed he shouldn’t have been surprised that she could play the role of the doting lover to perfection. She hated to lose, after all, and she had too much pride to let you go on thinking you’d won.

You still weren’t allowed outside, so she did everything she could to pamper you right here at home: cook your favorite meal, treat you to a luxurious bubble bath, anything that made you feel genuinely cared for. It was all meant to lower your guard and reinforce your false belief that your plan to attack with affection was working. But Jack could see that you were a smart girl. Being treated to all these wonderful things seemingly out of the blue had you petrified.

You looked like a deer in headlights when Hana walked you out of the bathroom and into their shared bedroom. Typically you stayed in the adjacent room, which could be locked from the outside, and you only joined them in here on nights they wanted to fuck you stupid. Just entering this room had conditioned a fearful response out of you, but Hana dutifully stayed by your side to keep you calm.

“ _Ae-in_ , you’re so tense. Didn’t you have fun today?” she questioned, tilting her head. The sweetness in her tone was not reflected in her eyes. “Don’t you appreciate everything I did for you?”

Somehow, you willed yourself to respond. “Ah… of course, I was just… wondering about the occasion…”

“Do we need an occasion to treat our baby?” she retorted as she pulled you towards the bed. Jack shifted over to accomodate you both on their plush mattress. You were sandwiched between them, your rear flush against Jack’s crotch while Hana leaned in close enough to kiss you. “After all, you’ve been such a good girl lately, haven’t you?”

Jack wasn’t subtle when he ground up against your ass, and he could tell by your expression how conscious you were of the fact that you were still naked while they were both clothed. “I… I just don’t want to cause trouble…”

He let out a soft exhale that fell just short of a laugh. It was exactly because of how you’d been acting lately that you were in for all sorts of trouble.

Hana was likely thinking the same thing, but she didn’t breathe a word and simply leaned forward to lock lips with you. She swallowed up your surprised yelp as her deft hands found your breasts, pinching and squeezing your nipples until they were stiff. Jack was not idle in the meantime, his hands sliding up and down the soft, generous expanse of your thighs before settling on your ass. It was obvious that you were still tense but you at least attempted to reciprocate, trying to wrap a trembling hand around Hana’s bicep to brace yourself.

She was quick to snatch you by the wrist and pin your arm down against the mattress, apparently with enough force to make you wince. At her first her expression was coldly unapologetic, but she soon displayed her typical charm. “No hands, baby.”

She moved to sit on the pillows piled at the top of the bed, urging you to roll onto your stomach and lower your head between her thighs. One slender finger pushed the seat of her panties aside while another beckoning one invited you in. By now she’d practically trained you to be a pro at eating her out, and you knew better than to keep her waiting.

Jack watched quietly from the side before getting more involved, pulling you up to your knees so your ass was better exposed to him. You made a noise of surprise and started to look over at him when Hana reached down to thread her fingers through your hair. Clearly she had no intention of being gentle with you today, as she tugged so hard the pain was evident on your face. Now she was a little less remorseful as she demanded, “Eyes on me.”

With no other choice but to stay anchored exactly where her hand held you, you continued diligently eating her out. Now undisturbed, Jack rubbed comforting circles against your supple ass before pulling his hand back, and you were suddenly treated to something much less comforting.

He held back some of his strength but it wasn’t enough to save you from a yelp and some tears when he finally spanked you. That one blow was enough to have you buckling, your comparatively fragile body wanting to lower itself down into the sheets and hide from his cruel hand. But he held you down properly by your lower back and even though he could feel you tensing in anticipation for the next strike, it didn’t do you any favors. He was just as forceful, if not more, and this time you managed to pull your lips away from Hana’s cunt long enough to let out of a pitiful sob.

He thought she would have been quick to snap at you or push you back down again, but instead, she lifted you up higher to get a better view. While your crying face was definitely one of their favorite sights, it was nothing they hadn’t seen before so he couldn’t help but wonder what had Hana so enamored. Jack shifted subtly to get a closer look at you and that was when he saw it. There were tears in your eyes but they didn’t appear to be primarily from pain. Your expression was a beautiful mix of resentment, confusion, and the frustration of having clearly been caught and outplayed.

The first time Jack had ever seen someone look at him like that because of something he’d done, he was hooked on it for life. And judging by the stars in Hana’s eyes that resulted from her very first taste of it, she would likely follow him down that twisted path.


End file.
